


I reached out for you (call my name and pull me back)

by troubledsouls



Series: You Can't Love Away What's Wrong With Me [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6016240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He sticks a foot out over the edge, balancing carefully.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I reached out for you (call my name and pull me back)

Tyler stands at the edge of the hotel roof. 

It's not abnormal for him to sneak up onto hotel roofs when they're touring to drink with the crew or eat tacos and stare at the sunset with Josh. 

But he's alone right now. 

It's a long way down.

He's not sure if he'd survive the fall. 

Definitely wouldn't. 

He sticks a foot out over the edge, balancing carefully. 

Then lets himself fall forwards. 

……

…..

….

…

..

.

“Tyler, Tyler, Tyler!” Josh pulls Tyler back and falls onto the hotel roof. “Tyler Tyler Tyler! No no no!”

Threes. Something Tyler's picked up on. 

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.” Tyler says it three times. 

“Don't do that again, don't do that again, don't do that again.” Josh buries his face into Tyler's shoulder, tears soaking the fabric of Tyler's shirt. 

“I won't, I won't, I won't, promise promise promise.” And Tyler begins to cry too.


End file.
